vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die rote Tür
Die rote Tür ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von The Originals. Inhalt Lenore (Esther) will Elijah verdeutlichen, dass seine Erinnerungen an die vergangenen 1000 Jahre falsch sind. Daher hält sie ihn in ihrer Gruft gefangen und konfrontiert ihn mit seinen Vergehen. Eines seiner Opfer war einst die junge Tatia, die durch seinen Biss starb - was Lenore damals für ihre Zwecke nutzte. Davina und Kaleb (Kol) halten unterdessen in einer Hütte ein Ritual ab, bei dem Davina Kalebs wahre Identität aufdeckt. Handlung Elijah hat einen Alptraum, in dem er Hayley zu einer roten Tür jagt. Als er sie am Arm fasst, ist sie nicht mehr Hayley, sondern Tatia. Er attackiert sie und beißt ihr in den Hals. Als er erwacht, quält ihn Esther weiter und erklärt, dass sie möchte, dass er als Hexer zur Familie zurückkehrt, damit sie alle glücklich sein können. Als er darauf nicht eingeht, sagt sie, dass sie all die Jahre die Wahrheit über ihn und Tatia bei sich bewahrte. Flashback: Elijah trifft Tatia, die ihm von ihrem Ehemann erzählt, der im Krieg umkam. Tatia entscheidet sich, Elijah als ihren neuen Beschützer und ihre neue Liebe anzunehmen. Im Moment des größten Glücks unterbricht Esther den Zauber. Elijah verurteilt sie dafür, was sie Tatia antat, doch Esther meint, dass sie unschuldig ist und Elijah für ihren Schmerz verantwortlich ist. Währenddessen wollen Camille, Klaus und Kol Davina helfen, die an einer Verletzung leidet. Klaus schickt Cami zu seinem Auto, ohne zu wissen, dass Mikael sich befreien konnte. Klaus erfährt, dass Kol in Kalebs Körper steckt, dann folgt er Cami, als diese nicht zurückkehrt. Er muss feststellen, dass Mikael verschwunden ist. Er versucht Elijah zu erreichen, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser in Esthers Gewalt ist. Kol wird von Finn kontaktiert, der den Weißeichenpfahl haben will. Sollte Davina diesen nicht hergeben, soll Kol sie töten. Als Davina erwacht, erklärt Kol ihr, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Sie bemerkt, dass ihr Armband nicht mehr funktioniert. Mikael hat Cami in seiner Gewalt, da er sie als Lockmittel für Klaus nutzen will, und bemerkt das Camp einiger Menschen. Er ist schwach und hungrig. Als Klaus dort auftaucht, greifen ihn die manipulierten Menschen an, die er alle tötet. Währenddessen gesteht Mikael Cami, dass er Klaus nicht immer gehasst hatte, sondern ihn einst für den stärksten hielt. Hayley beginnt sich Sorgen um Elijah zu machen. Auch Oliver kann sie nicht erreichen, weshalb sie Marcel zur Hilfe holt. Die beiden rufen Klaus an, doch dieser will zunächst Mikael töten. Elijah trifft einen hysterischen Klaus in den Wäldern. Er hat 6 Dörfler getötet, Elijah tröstet ihn und erklärt, dass er selber sehr hungrig ist. Klaus erkennt, dass er nicht Mikaels Sohn ist, als seine Werwolfseite erwacht, doch Elijah verspricht ihm, dass er immer sein Bruder sein wird. Als Tatia all dies sieht, flüchtet sie und Elijah folgt ihr. Er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er kein Monster ist, doch sein Hunger übermannt ihn, weshalb er von ihr trinkt. Davina und Kol kommen sich ein bisschen näher, wobei er ihr seine Hilfe anbietet. Sie ist etwas skeptisch, doch er versichert ihr, dass er mit ihr mithalten kann. Sie sprechen den Spruch gemeinsam, doch es klappt nicht. Als sie Kol am Arm fasst, sieht sie plötzlich, all seine Taten und wer er wirklich ist. Nachdem sie sich kurzzeitig gegenseitig attackieren, erklärt er ihr, dass er seiner Mutter nicht mehr gehorcht und gesteht, Mikael befreit zu haben. Doch er ist bereit, ihr zu zeigen, wie er es gemacht hat. Esther erzählt Elijah, dass er Tatia zu ihr brachte, als es bereits zu spät war. Um ihrem Sohn dennoch zu helfen, erschuf sie die rote Tür, hinter der alle seine Vergehen aus dieser Zeit verschlossen waren. Sie will ihm nun ein neues Leben geben, doch als Elijah immer noch ablehnt, quält sie ihn weiter. Klaus erreicht Mikael und es beginnt ein Kampf, den Klaus zu verlieren droht, doch Kol und Davina tauchen auf. Mikael pfählt Klaus mit dem Weißeichenpfahl, doch er beginnt nicht zu brennen, da Davina und Kol ihn deaktiviert haben. Als Mikael nun Davina attackiert und sie beißt, zieht Cami den Pfahl aus Klaus' Brust. Als sich Mikael Cami nähert, tauchen Hayley und Marcel auf und Klaus erwacht. Davina, Hayley, Cami und Marcel versammeln sich hinter Klaus. Mikael wirft ihm vor, schwach zu sein, wenn sich hinter ihnen versteckt und verlangt von Klaus, seine Kämpfe allein auszutragen. Dann verschwindet er. Marcel lässt den Vater raushängen, als er Davina zu Rede stellt, weil sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Er hält Kaleb, von dem er nicht weiß, dass es Kol ist, für einen schlechten Umgang. Obwohl Marcel will, dass sie auf ihn warten, während er mit Klaus redet, verschwinden die beiden. Noch in Esthers Gewalt erhält Elijah Hilfe von Hayley, die auftaucht und Esthers Hals umdreht. Sie befreit Elijah und bietet ihm an, von ihr zu trinken, was er ablehnt. Er hat Angst, dass ihn sein Hunger übermannt, so wie es damals bei Tatia geschah. Dann erwacht Elijah immer noch in Ketten und muss feststellen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes als Camille O'Connell * Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire Gastdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Tatia (Flashback) Nebendarsteller * Sonja Sohn als Lenore/Esther * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent/Finn Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché als Mikael * Daniel Sharman als Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson * Alice Evans als Esther Mikaelson (Flashback) Musik Trivia Trivia Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Episoden